Cena de Halloween
by Christina18aeh
Summary: Percy camina hacia su departamento donde lo esperan Sally y Paul, pero se encuentra con una pequeña de unos 7 años quien puede ser una mestizo... ni que lo digan, un asco de summary pero denle una oportunidad, quizá no sea tan malo Este fic participa en el reto "Mitos vivientes" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


_PJO y HOO al igual que sus personajes pertenecen a mi querido - y odiado- Rick Riordan (quien nos hace sufrir frecuentemente). solo esta historia me pertenece y no tiene mas fines que el de entretenerlos. _Este fic participa en el reto "Mitos vivientes" del foro El Monte Olimpo. (creo que eso ya lo había dicho jajaja__

Era noche de halloween y como, sinceramente, Percy no queria ir a pedir dulces y dudaba que Annabeth quisiera, la invito a ver a una pelicula de terror. La recogio fuera de su colegio a las 6:00 p.m. y ambos vieron ''actividad paranormal''. ella no era de las personas que se asustaban con facilidad y aun menos luego de estar en el tártaro, pero cuando salio la escena del sotano con muchas telarañas ella se estremecio. A Percy le causo mucha gracia y la abrazo, ella nunca perderia su miedo a las arañas. Al salir del cine eran las 8:30 p.m. asi que decidio llevar de vuelta a Annabeth a su colegio, en el camino vieron a varios niños pidiendo dulces y Percy le conto como el salia a pedir dulces y cómo, aunque el no sabia nada sobre su padre a el siempre le habia gustado vestirse de cosas como: cangrejos, peces, camarones o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera relacione con el mar.

Una ves la hubo dejado y volvia para su departamento, donde su mamá, Sally, y su padrastro, Paul, le esperaban, vio a una niña. estaba sola y tenia unos 7 años. iba vestida de pez, lo cual le hizo sonreir. sin embargo ella se veia sustada, por lo que decidio acercarsele.

- Hola-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿estas bien?

-Yo... yo... me perdi- contesto un tanto asustada -no se donde estan mis amigos... me seguia un tipo con un ojo por lo que me puse nerviosa y empeze a caminar mas rapido, y cuando me di cuenta ya me habia separado de ellos..-

-Un tipo... ¿con un ojo?

-Tambien tu crees que estoy loca, ¿verdad?- Percy recordo como todos creian lo mismo de el cuando veia ese tipo de cosas. En realidad esta niña le hacia recordar muchas cosas de su infancia...

-No, creo que dices la verdad- le contesto- Si recuerdas tu direccion puedo llevarte allí, - El ojiverde no podia dejar a esa pequeña allí sola, y mucho menos luego de que un cíclope la siguiera. Quizá ella era un mestizo, o un mortal qu epodia ver por la niebla. Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

-Mi dirección esta anotada aquí- le dio un papelito- mi mamá siempre me la anota, aunque siempre me cuesta leerla-

- Ti. tienes dislexia?- ''que diga que no, que diga que no'' resaba el hijo de poseidon

-Eso Creo ... - '' genial, Simplemente genial '' Creo que Percy

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Amm .. Percy ¿Y tú? -

-Alex.. bueno me llamo Alexandra, pero me dicen Alex... Me gusta tu nombre, se parece al de Perseo, el heroe griego hijo de Zeus, ¿Te gustan los mitos griegos?-

-Sí, mitos griegos- no pudo evitar sonreir ante eso, ella sin saberlo aun, era parte de esos ''mitos''

- Los griegos tenian mucha imaginación, por ejemplo el minotauro, mitad hombre mitad toro, o las empusas, o Campe, tambien aracné y...-

- Si, si, emmm.. preferiria que no hablemos de todos ellos ahora- Lo úlimo que necesitaba era que todos ellos se le aparecieran en el momento en que intentaba mantener a salvo a la niña

-¿Por qué? Mi mamá dice lo mismo-

- Una mujer inteligente-

-¿Eh -

-Nada, ya llegamos- sabia que si le decia mas a la niña seria peligroso. Quería que al menos Alex fuera tan normal como es posible por unos años mas. En cuanto tocaron una mujer abrió la puerta, no tenia mas de 30 años, unos 27 quizá. Se veia preocupada y en cuanto vio a Alex la abrazó.

-Me tenías muy preocupada jovencita, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

- Un tipo con un ojo me seguía, así que empezé a caminar rápido y me separe de Dan-

- No digas esas cosas, sabes que no existen- sin embargo Percy pudo notar como se quebraba su voz, sin duda alguna ella sabía que era real, pero no quería aceptarlo aun.

-Él si me cree- señalo a Percy y la señora reparó por primera vez en el.- Me trajo a casa, su nombre es Percy-

-Gracias-

-No fue nada, cualquiera lo habria hecho-

-No, no cualquiera, por lo general sólo los heroes- eos le hizo sonrojarse, sin embargo notó que mas que un cumplido lo habia dicho como si supiera que el lo era, que era un heroe, o n mestizo.

-Yo... tengo que irme, mis papás deben estar preocupados por mi-

-Quédate a cenar con nosotras, por favor- Alex le pidio mientras se quitaba la cabeza del disfraz, una vez lo hubo hecho reconoció unos rasgos élficos en ella, ademas de una sonrisa que, estaba seguro, la caracterizaría como la bromista y problemática de clase. Hija del mensajero alado, sin duda.

-Yo..- No sabía porque pero se sentia extraño, sentía que algo estaba mal allí.

-Preparé un poco de barbacóa- entonces el hambre y el antojo venció todos los demas pensamientos y presentimientos que pudiese tener.

-Bueno.. quizá pueda quedarme un rato-

El departamento era bonito, aunque le faltaba un poco de luz, sin embargo se sintío feliz allí, era como si las conociese desde toda su vida. Platicaron, cenaron, jugaron varios juegos de mesa.. era como si Alice (ese era el nombre de la señora) y Alex fueran su familia, bueno, quizá no como Sally pero si una tia muy, muy cercana. Ellas lo trataban igual, como si fuera su sobrino/primo. Estaba tan a gusto que no se dio cuanta de la hora que era hasta que Alice dijo:

- ¡Míren que hora es! Percy, es muy tarde, será mejor que te vayas ya...- entonces percy se dio cuenta de que eran las 11:50, ¿Cómo se le habia hecho tan tarde?

-¡Santa Hera! bueno, quiza no no tan santa- lo último lo dijo en un murmuro- Mi madre debe estar preocupada- se despidio de ellas y les prometió que las visitaría al dia siguente, como a las 10:00 a.m

Cuándo ya estaba por el pasillo Alex corrió hacia el y le dio un pañuelo, tenia sus nombre bordado, ''para que me recuerdes'' dijo ella mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, y antes de que el pudiera decirle que volveria al sigueinte día ella corrio a su apartamento de nuevo.

Ya en su casa, en la escalera para incendios, para ser exactos, el pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, todo estaba en un gran silencio...

-¿Qué piensas?- por instinto saco a contracorriente y antes de que se diera cuenta ya la tenía en la garganta de un chico- tranquilo, soy yo, Nico- dijo con dificultad el ojinegro

- Me espantaste Nico, disculpa- contesto mientras guardaba a contracorriente

- No eres el primero en decirmelo, no entiendo como pueden asusarse solo porque me paresco de repente en viaje sombra- comento divertido- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, estaba pensando en una niña que concí-

-Dudo que a Annabeth le agrade escuchar eso-

-No, me refiero a una niña de unos 7 años, se llama Alex... Creo que es hija de Hermes-

-¿Encontraste una mestiza? Vaya, despues de todo la conexión por empatía con Grover empieza a tener consecuencias..- comento pensativo

-ja... ja... ja... Ya enserio hombre, le dije que mañana iría a verla, de hecho vendras conmigo-

-¿Disculpa?-

- Me escuchaste Di Angelo, mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana-

-Perfecto, simplemente perfecto moría de ganas de conocerla- lo dijo en un tono sarcástico el cual Percy ignoró por completo.

_**AL DÍA SIGUEINTE**_

-Llegamos- anunció el ojiverde

-No Me como- sentenciado Nico

-¿El qué?

-El lugar se sinte extraño, es como si...-

- Bah! lo que pasa es que no querías venir- interrumpió

-Si Enserio Percy-

Pero el hijo del Dios del mar no lo escuchó, y tocó en la puerta, sin embargo nadie abrió, y asi se la paso por unos 15 minutos. Nico estaba desesperado y dijo que tendrían que entrar, pero el ojiverde decia que seguro habían salido, que mejor esperaban afuera ademas de que no era correcto abrir casas ajenas

-Ni siquiera pienso tocar la puerta, asi que tecnicamente no estoy abriendo una casa ajena- respndio el hijo de Hades,

-¿Entonces cómo...?- ignorando la pregunta y todas las protestas del mayor lo tomó de la muñeca y los transportó en un viaje sombra dentro del apartamento.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro se dieron cuanta de que no habia nada de luz, Percy sacó su espada para alumbrar un poco y descubrío, con una mezcla de incredulidad y terror, que todo el apartamento estaba vacío, y no solo vacio, sino que se veía que no habia sido utilizado en años, literalmente. Todo estaba sucio, olía a humedad y habia muchas arañas con sus telarañas, las ventanas habían sido tapadas con tablas y la puerta parecía que no había sido abierta en años pues tambien tenia varias telarañas rodeandola. Empezó a caminar por todo el apartemento y recordar como había estado toda la noche anterior, se le ocurrió que quizá no era el apartamento correcto, despues de todo, había venido de noche ¿no? sin embargo su cerebro decía que éste era el lugar correcto pues aún recordaba la direccion pero él no lo quería creer. Mientas caminaba encontró en un rincón, tirada, una fotografía, la levantó y cuando la vió, la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Percy? Creo que nos equivocamos, mejor vamonos-

-No Nico, no me equivoqué, estamos en el lugar correcto, pero si, mejor vamonos- Él hijo de Hades no protestó y los sacó a ambos de allí.

En cuanto salieron empezaron a caminar, en la entrada del departamento había un tipo que, supuso Percy, era el encargado de ver quienes subían o cosas así. ¿Cómo no lo habían visto antes? no tenía idea pero decidio preguntarle.

-Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-En realidad solo quiero preguntarle sobre Alex y su mamá, Alice- el hombre frunció el ceño

-Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre..-

-Sí, es una niña de 7 años...-

-No, es más, ni siquiera viven niños en éste edificio... La unica niña que vivió aqui alguna vez, fue hace unos 10 años, de hecho creo que si se llamaba Alex.-

-Pero... yo estuve aquí anoche con ella y su mamá-

-Lo siento, pero no es posible chico, ellas murieron, creo que las atacaron en noche de brujas. Cómo te dije, fue hace unos 10 años y no lo recuerdo bien...-

Tras escuchar eso Percy palideció, Nico fue el que habló.

-Gracias, quizá si nos equivocamos... vamonos Percy-

Lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sacó de allí.. El hijo de Poseidón no hablo mientras caminaban, sino hasta luego de unos 15 minutos.

-No lo puedo creer... - murmuro, al parecer el estado de shock apenas se empezaba a quitar.

-Seguro y te equivocaste, intenta recordar bien la dirección..-

-No, estoy completamente seguro de que no me equivoqué-

-¿Cómo puedes estarlo?-

-Míra esto- contestó mientras sacaba a fotografía que había encontrado en el apartamento y se la entregaba al rey de los fantasmas, en ella se podian ver las dos -La niña, es Alex y la señora es su mamá, Alice-

-¿Cómo la obtuviste?-

-La encontré en el apartamento, tirada en un rincón. Incluso Alex me dió esto anoche, para... que la recordara... - ésta vez le entregó el pañuelo- ¿Cómo es posible Nico? Creí que los muertos no podían volver-

-Y así es, ni Caronte, ni Thanatos y aún menos mi padre lo permiten..-

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo sé, Percy. Ni yo lo entiendo... Quizá sea mejor no entenderlo o intentar buscar respuestas...

Y dicho estos ambos se fueron sin volver a tocar el tema.

**Espero haberles causado un poquito de miedo, o al menos escalofríos (si, creo que asi se dice jeje) y que les haya gustado. es la primera vez que escribo sobre algo de terror y no estoy muy avispada ne el asunto jajajaj**

**Comentarios? favoritos? jajajajaja ok no xD**

**saludos :D**


End file.
